In the past, for example, research on graphical user interfaces (GUIs) has been conducted for the purpose of enabling information processing devices such as personal computers (PCs) to operate intuitively. Through such GUIs, for example, a user can select an object such as an icon displayed on a display screen using a pointing device and cause a computer to execute a process corresponding to the selected object.
For example, a technique for enlarging content displayed on a display device at a speed corresponding to a magnitude of touch pressure of the user on an input device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.